Tu étais la pour moi
by Makitsune
Summary: Vladimir Blade était habitué à voir la jeune fille de Kirkwood elle passait souvent le voir, mais curieusement la son amie ne souriait pas aujourd'hui.


"Salut Vlad.

\- Bonjour Julia. »

Vladimir Blade était habitué à voir la jeune fille de Kirkwood elle passait souvent le voir, mais curieusement la son amie ne souriait pas aujourd'hui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Vladimir.

\- C'est n'est rien.

\- Je vois bien que non, tu as l'air complètement démoralisée.

\- C'est que, je suis venue à l'hôpital un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui et en passant devant une salle, je t'ai vu avec ton médecin tu essayais de marcher mais tu avais l'air de souffrir énormément.

\- Ah, je ne souffre pas vraiment c'est juste un exercice difficile mais si je veux avoir l'espoir de pouvoir remarcher un jour, je n'ai pas le choix. »

La fille au tresses rose baissa les yeux, elle avait de la peine pour lui, elle se souvenait d'elle petite, quand elle était à l'hôpital et que son frère venait la voir, il était tellement triste.

«Julia.

\- Euh Oui ? Réagit elle en revenant au présent.

\- Écoutes, le médecin m'a dit que 'allais bientôt pouvoir remarcher.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Julia un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui bien sur, sourit Vlad.

\- Mais c'est génial, c'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

\- Je te dois des remerciements.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait moi.

\- Si, tu est devenue mon amie, tu m'a soutenu. Ton sourire me donnait la force de continuer.

\- Oh mais de rien. Sourit elle, les amis sont faits pour ça.

\- En fait, je ne devrais pas dire ça mais même Victor mon frère ne m'a pas autant apporté que toi. »

Julia rougit à l'entente de cette phrase et fut très gênée, elle sait pertinemment que Victor vient voir son frère tous les jours dans l'attente qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes. L'adolescente avait un peu l'impression de lui voler son rôle de frère. Victor se sentait responsable de l'état de Vladimir elle le savait aussi elles sourit timidement à son ami.

« Victor sera sûrement fou de oie en apprenant la nouvelle, j'espère qu'après ça, il n'aura plus à se sentir coupable.

\- J'en doute fort il se sentira encore responsable de mes année passée ans ce lit d'hôpital, j'ai beau lui répéter qu'il n'y est pour rien il refuse de lâcher le morceau.

\- Tu ne dois surtout pas lui en parler, ça remue le couteau dans la plaie et il se sentira encore plus mal. Sa culpabilité et son intérêt démontre clairement qu'il t'aime et qu'il tient à toi sinon il ne viendrait pas te voir.

\- Merci c'est gentil, mais toi aussi tu m'aie et tu tiens à moi puisque tu vient me voir. Reprit l'aîné des Blaze sur le ton e la plaisanterie. »

La fille au tresses rose vira soudainement au rouge pivoine elle s'était rendu compte récemment que Vladimir ne la laissait pas indifférente, autant la première fois elle avait été touchée par la douceur de ce garçon, autant plus le temps passait, plus elle s'attachait à lui. Elle avait appris à mieux le connaître au fil du temps.

« Plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Ah vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Julia monta sur le lit de son ami et posa timidement ses douces lèvres sur celles de Vladimir qui ne réagit pas tout de suite un peu sonné par ce baiser que Julia lui prenait ou lui offrait selon le point de vue. Son amie se recula rouge comme un coquelicot.

« Je... je suis amoureuse de toi Vlad. Bredouilla-t-elle n'osant plus le regarder »

Vlad était surpris et encore un peu sonné par ce que Julia avait fait mais fidèle à la douceur faisant de lui ce qu'il était il sourit en posant sa main sur celle de Julia.

« Désolé ne pas avoir pu m'en apercevoir par moi même et merci.

\- Vlad... Commença l'élève de Kirkwood en le voyant se pencher vers elle.

\- Approches toi. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta pour sentir les douces lèvres chaudes du brun s'emparer es siennes. Julia cru que son cœur allait exploser. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit la joie qui l'envahissait. L'adolescente se risqua à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son vis à vis. Il se séparèrent bien plus tard à cause du manque d'air, il plongea ses yeux d'un orange chaleureux dans les prunelles onyx de celle qu'il avait embrassé quelque secondes plus tôt.

« Tu restera à mes côtés ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, et un jour tu récupéreras tes jambes.

\- Ce jour me semble maintenant si proche. Grâce toi Julia, Merci du fond du cœur, je t'aime. »

Julia sourit, Vlad lui avait déjà donné une réponse en l'embrassant mais le dire de vive voix à toujours son effet.

Voila. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut mais je trouve l'histoire en elle même assez mignonne. Je ne sais pas encore mais je ferais peut être une suite à cet OS.


End file.
